1. Technical Field
This application discloses writing implements such as ballpoint pens and mechanical pencils, having a body made of recycled newspaper, and methods of making the body out of recycled newspaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creation of useful articles from recycled materials is desirable because it helps reduce pollution and waste. Also, reusing newspaper helps reduce the amount of trees that are cut down.
Writing instruments made from recycled materials are known, such as pencils and pens invented by the current applicant, including the pens and pencils described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,217,242 and 7,524,123, incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
However, neither applicant's prior patent application, nor the prior art, described the methods described herein for making a body of a writing instrument out of recycled newspaper.
Technical difficulties, such as how to create an elongated, hollow barrel or tube out of recycled newspaper of sufficient hardness for a writing instrument prevented the quick, efficient and cost-effective manufacturing of pens and mechanical pencils with a recycled newspaper barrel or tube.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.